Two Half's of the same Coin
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: the past is painful but sometimes even ghosts of the past are watching over you, because they never left you in the first place. was a one shot looking into another part of Ichigo's past. leave a review if you liked it or not. now is a story with lots of chapters coming I don't know how many!
1. Chapter 1

Rukia looked through the top draw of Ichigo's desk; she knew he had hidden her drawing things in there. She shoved some rumpled paper aside and found the corner of a picture poking out from under them. Ichigo entered the room just as Rukia lifted out the picture.

"Hey what have," Ichigo started but when he saw what she had in her hand she snapped and snatched the picture from her fingers. "Don't go through things that aren't yours!" he shouted and sat on his bed with the picture between his fingers.

"Hho's fault is it for hiding my drawing things!" she shouted back, hands on hips leaning forwards to get in his face.

"It's to stop you from leaving those crappy drawings everywhere!" he replied with just as much passion. But with a glance back down at the thing he was holding, he subsided his anger and the frown seeped away from his brow. He was silent. Rukia noticed this instant change and her anger turned into concern.

"What is it a picture of anyway?" she asked, she had to tread lightly when Ichigo was in one of these moods. He sighed and decided that he should just let her know, after knowing her for two years;it was no use hiding things from her now.

"It's a picture of me and my mother, after I saw born," he sighed and looked down at the image. His mother was smiling and she held two small bundles in her arms. The bundles both had bright orange hair.

"Who is the other baby your mother's arms?" she asked looking over his shoulder. He had a distant look in his whisky eyes. She watched him closely waiting for his reply.

"That is my older twin sister," he said

"What happened to her?" Rukia sat down next to him on the bed and peeped at the photo.

"Soon after being born me and my sister got a cold. She wasn't strong enough to fight it, so she died at only a week old," he replied handing her the photo to look at.

"You both looked identical," she said staring at the two infants snuggled up together. "What was her name?"

"Isume, her name was Isume Kurosaki. I never got to know her," he sighed. "She's probably in the soul society."

"If you want Ichigo, I could send in a request and see if she can be found?" Rukia said handing him back the photo.

"Na, she wouldn't remember me I mean I don't remember her. I only know she was alive because dad told me about her," He said placing it back into the draw and lying down on his bed. Rukia got back to her feet and went to his closet.

"Night Ichigo," she said climbing in and sliding the door closed.

"Night, Rukia."

Outside of Ichigo's window there stood a soul reaper with bright orange hair. She smiled at him sleeping and grinned when she saw the raven haired soul reaper come back tom his side and pull the covers a little higher up to cover his chest.

"I leave you in good hands little brother," she said and left.


	2. Chapter 2

hey there, I was planning on only having this as a one shot story but I decided to give it a second chapter, which is this. but i have one thing to say which I'm sure a lot of other writers must feel as well.

when people follow and fav its great! but what I really want is for you to leave a review was well, tell me what you liked about it why you followed it why you faved it. It helps keep us writers writing it and throwing out new chapters on a regular basis. so when you see that button at the end of this chapter please press it as well as fave and follow. tell me what you like. what you think I can work on, maybe even what you would like to see happen in she story and I will see if its in my power to do that and keep the story true to how it is in my head as well. Please leave a review and I hope you like the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Two half's of the same coin**

You have not lived until you have died

You cannot have lived until you have died

Born only to die

A child will never know

What the family goes through

When they die before

Even opening their eyes for the first time

Born only to die

Life can be granted

Only to be taken

It's just a matter of when

A month

A year

A week

A child that dies before opening their eyes

Life is a cruel thing

The first thing she ever felt was a cold rush of air and a blinding light. The deafening sounds of a crying baby next to he,r then she was warm again. She was crying as well but then as time passed and she stopped crying and things dulled the light faded and the sounds melted away and she was cold again.

Light came again and she cried once more but it was still cold. She was alone, never knowing if she would have that warmth again, so she cried. She cried because she knew that a part of her was missing, her womb mate was gone and it chilled her to the bone, the warmth of the arms that she somehow knew to be her and her womb mate's mother, that was gone also.

A small town called Karakura town had a captain of the Gotei thirteen walking through its streets. They had sensed a strong flux of spirit energy only a day ago and more hollows had shown up looking for the strong soul.

Captain Hitsugaya walked the streets of Karakura town. Sensing the energy of the spirit as he turned a corner he found a hollow bearing down on some lost soul. With a swift movement, the hollow was down with a single flick of his zanpakuto. As the flecks floated into the sky and vanished he turned to perform conso on the soul. He froze when he saw the soul lying on the ground was a baby. Instead of doing conso, leaned down and looked at the child. She must have died only a few days ago, and only a week old. A sadness washed over him for the family. Child deaths were hard for soul reapers, especially one so young. He picked up the poor child and looked down at her. She was solid and not the slightest bit transparent, her spirt energy was high too. He sensed a familiar but weaker spirit energy behind him. Toshiro turned his head and saw his division's previous captain.

"Hey Toshiro," said Isshin Shiba, no Isshin Kurosaki. The once captain had a sad look in his eyes. "Do me a favour Toshiro, look after my kid will ya."

"This," Toshiro looked at the baby in wonder, "Is your-." Isshin cut him off as he walked passed him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, her name is Isume," he said then left. Toshiro looked back down at Isume. She wasn't crying but she looked so sad. Her eyes were open, looking back up at him with the same colour eyes as his old captain. Toshiro held her to his shoulder as he opened a senkaimon, following the hell butterfly.

"Captain!" called Toshiro's vice-captain with glee, "Why do you have a baby in your arms?" he looked at her then back down to Isume.

"She will be raised here," he said.

"Why did you bring her through the senkaimon?" she asked "Why did you not do conso on her?" So many questions, Toshiro was getting a headache. He sighed and walked to his office. Rangiku following closely behind. "She has strong spirit energy captain." Toshiro sat at his desk, Isume still in his arms. He told Rangiku everything, and she gazed down at the baby with a sad look in her eyes.

"Captain, can I hold her please?" she asked. Toshiro passed Isume over and Rangiku held the child in her arms. "Captain, do you plan to raise her yourself?" she asked looking at her captain. He had a troubled look on his face.

"I will become her guardian, and I will help to raise her, but I think it's best if she was raised by a woman. I don't have much time for her," he said sighing and giving Rangiku a look.

"I will take her with me to the women's society, captain," she bowed her head and left with Isume asleep in her hold. _And I will talk to the head captain_. He thought getting back to his feet.

* * *

Remember what I said at the start of this chapter? if not then I will remind you. Please leave a review x


	3. Chapter 3

**here is the third chapter. do you remember what I said at the start of the last chapter? if not then I will remind you. leave a review and tell me why you faved/followed tell me what you like, I write because I want you to enjoy my stories so tell me why you like them please.**

* * *

Rangiku ran down the hall looking down corridors that branched off from the one she was dashing along franticly. _That kid couldn't have gone far!_ She thought skidding to a stop. She had come to the end of the hall. And there was still no sign of Isume.

"Matsumoto!" Came the angry cry of captain Hitsugaya. She winced at the ferocity in his voice. She went running down one of the halls she had passed earlier and opened the door to his office with a slam.

"Yes captain!" she was worried he was going to kill her with the look of venom he was giving off. He turned his glare on her and met her eyes.

"Matsumoto, care to tell me why Isame has your Zanpakuto?!" he snarled, in his arms was five year old Isame holding the unsheathed zanpakuto in her tiny hands. Toshiro was trying to pry the sword from her small hands but she managed to hold on to it. It wasn't like he wasn't trying; in fact he was pulling with all of his might. Rangiku almost laughed, no she did laugh. It was priceless his face screwed up with strain and frustration.

"Do you want some help captain?" she giggled with a mocking tone.

"Shut up and get your zanpakuto back lieutenant!" he yelled. She jumped and snapped to it, but even with the both of them pulling they couldn't get the sword from Isame. "How is she so strong!" Toshiro grunted. Rangiku huffed and puffed but to no avail they could not get the sword from Isame. Isame laughed at them both and pulled back against them. They tumbled to the floor and a cloud of paper work that was unfinished on Toshiro's desk, came falling down around them. When the cloud had cleared the three of them were in a pile of tangled limbs, with Isame sat on the top holding the Zanpakuto up in triumph.

After much thought and setting the room back to rights Toshiro leaned down to Isame's level. "Can I have that zanpakuto Isame?" he asked trying not to sound angry as a vain pulsed on his forehead. The toddler looked at him and he waited and waited, and waited.

"Okay," she handed the sword back to him and he then handed it back to Rangiku.

"How did she get it from you in the first place, lieutenant?" Toshiro asked now aiming his mellowed anger back at her.

"Umm, she just took it from me," Rangiku said, placing a hand to the back of her head in apology.

"Dismissed," he said turning from her.

"Do you want me to take Isume back with me?"

"Dismissed!" he snapped and she hopped to it, jogging down the hall. He sighed and looked down at where Isame had been standing. But now she wasn't there, she was climbing on his desk. He gazed at the bright orange haired child. "Why did you take the sword?" he asked.

"I wanted to have a sword like you and everyone else. When do I get one?" she asked looking him in the eyes. Toshiro felt his anger vanish. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You will have one when you're older," he said placing a hand on the top of her head and ruffling her soft hair. With an air that was far above her age she said.

"I will hold you to that."

Ten years later

Everyone was dashing around, an unspoken panic hanging over everything. A head of orange wavy, shoulder length hair with beads decorating three small plats, was visible amongst the crowds. Ryoka had invaded the seiretei and now things had gone downhill very fast. Aizan had been murdered. Isame stopped running with the rest of squad ten and looked out over to where squad eleven were chasing one of the ryoka. The ryoka had orange hair, a sword as long as his body and Isame saw what others might not have; he had her eyes. She was frozen as he ran passed her. The stampede of squad eleven rushed after him. Isame turned, watching the ryoka, he was the same age as her. She turned from her duties and ran back to where she would find Toshiro.

"Who is that Ryoka!" she demanded after finding her captain. He didn't look her in the eye and carried on walking to the head captains barracks. "Toshiro!"

"I don't have the time to talk about that right now," he said approaching the doors of the head captains meeting room.

"What is his name at least!" she begged.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." Toshiro was gone entering the meeting he was called to. Isame held her zanpakuto with a vice grip. For the rest of the invasion and the events that played out over the next few days in the soul society, she watched Ichigo Kurosaki. He rescued Rukia Kuchiki, defeated captain Byakuya and had an overwhelming amount of spirit energy! The words Toshiro had spoken to her after Ichigo had saved Rukia were; _not to have contact with the human_. That didn't mean that she didn't watch him from a distance. She went to the world of the living, she saw everything he did. There were times she had to hold herself back with all of her might not to help him. When the orders come for the captains and Lieutenants to give there spirit energy into a zanpakuto to then transfer the power to Ichigo, she had begged with them to let her give him her spirit energy as well; she had to help him somehow over the years.

* * *

 **remember to click that button with review written on it x**


	4. Chapter 4

**so here's part 4 hope you like it and as I have said before what we writers want is to know what you readers thing good or bad cos it helps us tp wtite better so leave a review.**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were out killing a particularly annoying hollow. It was fast and could hide its spirit pressure. Ichigo squinted through the trees of the forest, trying to catch a glimpse or a shimmer of the leaves moving as the hollow hid from them; but nothing, he saw and felt nothing. Rukia came up next to him with her Zanpakuto raised.

"Anything?" she asked. She moved so that they were back to back.

"No," he hissed. Suddenly a tree came swinging at them from the right. They jumped out of the way skidding on the soft forest floor. "This is crazy!" Ichigo growled letting loose a getsuga tenshou where the tree had swung from, but he didn't hit anything.

"Stay calm, fool," Rukia scolded him, but her momentary lapse in focus gave the hollow a window to strike. She was sent flying, crashing through the trees. She lost sight of Ichigo as she smashed into the last tree. She rolled over the ground then came to a stop as a boulder got in the way.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled giving the hollow yet another opening, sending him flying just like Rukia had.

Rukia was getting to her feet when Ichigo came sailing past her head and smashed into the boulder behind her.

"Ichigo!" she dashed to his side, grabbing him by the shoulder. He sprang back up. "I see that you're alright," she sighed.

"Yeah," Ichigo looked wildly round them looking for anything. "Damn," he cursed. "Looks like I have no choice. Ban-" He was slammed from the side before he could finish.

"Ichigo! Damn it S-" she was hit just like Ichigo. The hollow kept pounding her into the ground. Ichigo saw Rukia getting beaten and reached for his sword but it was so far away from him. Damn, he wouldn't make it in time. Damn. Damn!

The hollow was about to use a cero. Rukia wasn't moving anymore. Suddenly, something came flying at the hollow from the sky and knocked it far away from Rukia. The cero was released into the sky was the hollow went tumbling into the forest.

"AAAAAHHHHH- OOPH- AHHHHH," Ichigo heard someone else's voice. He narrowed his eyes and saw a figure starting to stand up in the dust cloud. "Ow, that hurt." He didn't recognise the voice. The dust cleared and he saw a shihakusho. Soon a head come into view, orange shoulder length hair with three small plats decorated with beads. The soul reaper bent down and grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu. Ichigo tensed.

The hollow came back, fully visible now. It was standing above the new comer and drew back a fist.

"Watch out!" he yelled trying to worn the soul reaper.

"Wow, you're a fast one aren't you," Ichigo heard them say and he watched with wide eyes as they pulled Zangestu from the ground and cleaved off the arm swinging at them. "Here!" they shouted flinging Zangetsu at him. Ichigo scrambled back and his sword landed point first between his legs. He gulped.

* * *

 **Ok so I had a lot of fun writing this one! and I can't wait to get the next one up. Leave a review tell me what you think x**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey, im so sorry for the wait! thanks sooo much for faving following and reviewing! feel free to tell me what you think. and the story continues!**

* * *

"What was that for!" he yelled jumping up and grabbing the hilt of his sword. The soul reaper looked over their shoulder, and Ichigo froze.

"Get Rukai out of here," she said drawing her zanpakuto. The hollow came back. Ichigo picked Rukia up in his arms.

"Hey you okay?" he asked, she opened her eyes and looked from him to the girl.

"Yes, who is that?" she sat up in his arms.

"I don't know, but," he hesitated "She looks like my mother."

The girl held her sword over her head and in a flash, she was gone and the hollow cried out as its leg came flying off. The hollow vanished. And all was still. The girl stood there with her sword down and her eyes closed. The hollow came back and was about to bite her head off. She thrust out her left arm and smashed the hollows mask. The hollow stopped and disintegrated into ash.

"Wow," Ichigo breathed, as the girl came jogging up to them.

"You two alright?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ichigo said. Rukia punched him in the stomach for being rude.

"Isume," she said "Nice to meet you Ichigo." His eyes widened. Orange hair, whisky eyes, looks like his mother, but more like him.

"You have to be kidding me," he gasped.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Both Yuzu and Karin whisper yelled at their older brother. Ichigo sighed.

"No," he hissed, a vain was visible on his forehead.

"But-but," Yuzu stammered. Karin looked hard at Isume. She was standing by the fire place looking at the family photos, holding her hands behind her back as she hummed an unknown tune to herself.

"Yuzu, she does kinda, well no, she defiantly looks like Ichigo and mum," Karin observed as Isume went over to the fridge in search of some food. She opened a jar of pickled eggs and sniffed. The smell of vinegar made her sneeze and almost drop the jar. Isume carefully put the jar back as if it was going to bite her. Toshiro, whom had shortly followed after Isume's grand entrance, went over to her and seemed to be telling her off. She put a hand behind her head and gave a nervous laugh.

Yuzu watched Isume as well, and then her eyes lit up with stars. "I have another sister!" she squealed flinging herself at the unsuspecting Isume, trapping her in a death hug. "I have another sister!" she wailed with tears of joy coming from her eyes. Toshiro, Ichgo, Rukia and Karin all sweat dropped as Yuzu strangled the young soul reaper with delight.

"She's quick to adjust," Toshiro commented.

"Always been like that," Karin answered him. Yuzu and Isume tumbled to the floor as Yuzu soaked her long lost sister with tears. Isume yelped as Yuzu kept nuzzling her face into her sister's shoulder. "Okay, Yuzu, enough now." Karin went over to them and pried her sister from the young woman.

"Sorry," Yuzu sniffed "I'm just so happy, our family has grown," She wiped her tears away. "Who wants some food?" she smiled.

After diner Ichigo and the other soul reapers went to his room.

"Okay," he started sitting down on his bed. "Why are you here?" he gave Isume a hard look. She just grinned sheepishly in return.

"Well…" she glanced at her captain. Toshiro sighed exasperatedly.

"She snuck out of the senkaimon," he started. "And I was coming to take her back," he tugged Isume by the back of her shikakusho. "Come on!"

"Wa-wait Toshiro!" she complained.

"It's captain Hitsugaya!" he snapped, dragging her over to the window. Isume wriggled from his grasp spun round with her arms folded.

"I finally have a chance to talk with my brother! Whom you and the others kept secret from me for years! I am not going back till I get to say something." She fixed him with her hard stare. He rolled his eyes and sighed. What would she get him to agree to next?

"Fine," he waved his hand "Talk. Ten minutes." He stressed.

"Thanks." She grinned. Rukia saw so much of Ichigo in that grin.

"Shall I go?" Rukia asked Ichigo. He shook his head and smiled faintly.

"Na, stay."

"Okay."

* * *

 **muwahahahaha! my writers block has been busted!... for now hehe. please please tell me what you think leave a review, I'm sure none of you are shy ;)  
**


End file.
